


When You're Falling Down

by loftyperch



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But We All Know Hannibal Likes It, Dark(ish) Will Graham, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Tops From The Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loftyperch/pseuds/loftyperch
Summary: Hannibal hit the relationship brakes hard following their first kiss. Will has to figure outwhy.My own, wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am take on life after the Fall.





	When You're Falling Down

I kissed Hannibal, there on the cliff, both our mouths full of blood, then I’d awoken in a cozy little houseboat, drugged beyond comprehension of my physical pain. The rest of the summer was a blur of recovery, autumn a whirl of zig-zagging travel. And in all that time, Hannibal never spoke of our kiss. After all we’d been through, after all we’d survived and all the blood we’d spilled, the last thing I’d expected to feel was _rejected_.

I’d been the one to kiss him, so _my_ opinion on the matter was already well voiced. The ball was in his court, and he’d just let it bounce on by. It hurt in a way that morphine couldn’t fix.

We were staying a few weeks in Salzburg, in a plush little apartment, when I took matters into my own hands.

In the dark of my room, I let the pendulum swing and tried to see the world through Hannibal’s eyes. I focused on the cliff and the hours leading up to it. Throughout, I sensed fear and joy at war with each other. Hannibal thrilled when our mouths met, then he shuddered. I dug as deep as I could into the moment. We’d both assumed we were dying, but that wasn’t the source of the fear. Pulling back, I rifled through other memories, looking for things I may have said to deliberately hurt him. _You’re fostering codependency …_ leapt to mind.

I returned to the present, a solid theory in the works.

\-------------------------

The next morning I sauntered into the kitchen, and snuck a still-too-hot danish off the cooling rack.

“Hey!” Hannibal scolded, swatting me with a tea towel in an infuriatingly _un_flirtatious way.

“I gotta go out. I’ll be back for dinner.”

“Wait, where-”

“I’ve got to pick up a present for you.” With no further explanation, I saw myself out.

\--------------------------

Hannibal was minding his own business in the kitchen when I returned, armed with the tranquilizer gun I’d purchased that afternoon.

\--------------------------

An hour later I sat back and surveyed my design: Hannibal, unconscious, tied to all four posts of his bed, blindfolded, gagged and gloriously naked.

I could have spent the rest of the night simply stroking his skin and scars, but still had much to do before he woke.

Stirring within his restraints, he seemed the most beautiful creature I’d ever seen. When I was sure he could hear me, I bent to his ear and told him why he was there.

“It occurred to me that you might not fully trust my attraction to you. You might think you _made_ me want to kiss you.”

His breathing hitched, and the pulse at his jaw quickened.

“Well you’re right; you made me feel this way. But not through manipulation … You did it by being patient and handsome and like no one else I’ve ever met. You did it by trusting and loving me, even when I didn’t trust or love you back.”

I stood and moved down the bed, resettling between his legs.

“Well I do now, and I want you to know that I fantasized about you on my wedding night.” He swelled below me, still untouched. “I want you to know that my mouth waters when I look at you,” I leaned in to ghost my lips across his hip bone. “And I want you to know that I’ve never done this before.”

He hardened further, rising erection bumping my cheek. He groaned into his gag, and unable to wait any longer, I wrapped a hand around him and let him buck up into it. When I was sure he couldn’t possibly get any harder, I held him still and pressed my lips to the wet tip of his cock.

He made a very gratifying noise.

I removed my hand and took more of him into my mouth. He tasted like salt and white wine, and I sensed that if I spent much longer there, everything would end much too soon.

“Not yet, Doctor,” I warned, crawling up to straddle his hips. His breath quickened, and I had him right where I think I’d always wanted him. 

“I also want you to know that I’ve been getting ready for this for about an hour.” With that, I aimed him at my slick, stretched entrance and took him to the hilt in a single stroke. Both our bodies went taught, for once not in pain.

“Oh …” was all I could articulate after the deep, blunt stab. It felt like I was unravelling around him, so surreal to be aware of him, big and solid and hot, inside me. Though restrained, Hannibal had enough range of motion to thrust against my weight, and it was up to me to position myself accordingly.

Once I’d found the angle I liked best, the one that made me lose control of my voice and my eyes and my hands, I pushed back into each shallow snap of his hips. I realized I might have gotten a little too enthusiastic when I felt the rush of his orgasm inside me.

Looking on the bright side as he shivered to a stop, I untied his gag and let him catch his breath. But before he could speak, I moved again, this time to straddle his chest. There I found a slow, satisfying release all over his throat and chin. His tongue flicked out in search of a taste of me, so I leaned closer to give him one.

“_Hannibal_,” I moaned as he licked a decisive swirl around my softening head, pulling back to savor me like a true connoisseur.

Still recovering myself, I untied all my knots. He had to stretch before he could remove his own blindfold.

We were both shaking, bodies overtaxed, so I drew a bath and steered us into it. Massaging the ache from his shoulders and tenderly washing his hair, I waited for him to say something.

Anything.

Eventually I had to do it myself.

“Did I break you?” I asked.

“You’ve broken me many times over the years,” he didn't quite answer.

“And tonight?”

“Tonight ... you put me back together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue
> 
> Hannibal goes to get them some wine. Will drinks it and passes out. 
> 
> *rim tap*


End file.
